<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When It’s Over by Vegetatarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663557">When It’s Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian'>Vegetatarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhythmic Writings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Breakup, F/M, Fluff, Love, Make Up, Romance, Summer Love Story, Teen Romance, TruMai - Freeform, boys fighting over girls, broten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This song is inspired by and dedicated to the song, “When It’s Over” by Sugar Ray!! This song has followed me since I was a very little girl, and it’s always been one that stuck in my head. It’s such a fun song, and if you haven’t heard it, I highly recommend that you give it a listen! This is the second story of the “Rhythmic Writings” series. I hope you enjoy! Here’s chapter one!✨🐉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Mai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhythmic Writings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It’s Over; That’s The Time I Fall In Love Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gods, Goten, can you just try and see it my way?” Bulla threw her hands up in the air. “It was <em> literally </em> not a big deal. You’re being weird.” Bulla flopped back on her lush pink bed in the extra large bedroom she’d insisted to her mother was meant to be hers. </p>
<p>Goten stared at her in disbelief. “Bra, you were <em> holding </em> him, and he was holding you. What am I <em> supposed </em> to feel?” He paced back and forth across the white shag carpet rug that was on the floor next to her bed.</p>
<p>“So, what, I’m not trustworthy suddenly?” Bulla frowned, sitting back up to glare at him. </p>
<p>“I didn’t say that. It’s not even <em> about </em> that. It’s that I’m not fond of seeing another guy holding my girlfriend the way <em> I </em>hold her. Are you really not seeing how that could bother me? This whole argument happened just because I told you I didn’t like him holding you.” Goten’s voice was starting to get louder in his frustration, and he hadn’t even noticed it. </p>
<p>“He was having a bad day! I was just trying to comfort him.” Bulla rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“Bra, I <em> know </em>. I’m not saying you were doing anything else. I’m just not fond of the idea of a guy who wanted to date you, or any guy, really, having his arms around you in such an intimate way. Like, how would you feel if I was holding another girl that way?” Goten stepped closer to her, trying desperately to reason with her. </p>
<p>“I would trust you and not freak out.” Bulla spat, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring in a way that mirrored both her mother and father’s attitudes. </p>
<p>Goten set his jaw and took a deep breath. “Fine. Whatever.” </p>
<p>Bulla sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “Well, can we take a break from fighting and go get some food?” </p>
<p>Goten was quiet, and that got her attention. He was never quiet after arguments, rather, he usually cheered up and reluctantly nodded to take a break from an argument. </p>
<p>“Goten?” Bulla got up and walked over to him, now that he was on the far side of the room and facing away from her. </p>
<p>“I’m really sorry, Bulla.” He sighed. </p>
<p>She felt her heart sink. He’d <em> never </em> called her Bulla aside from when they first met as kids. “It’s okay it’s just a dumb fight, Goten.” </p>
<p>He turned and looked at her with tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I can’t be the boyfriend who doesn’t get bothered by other guys being so intimate with his girlfriend. If we can’t agree on something like that, then I don’t think this’ll work. I care so much about you but I’m not going to make you obey rules or whatever that you don’t see as important. We show respect to each other differently, and that’s okay. But I can’t stay in a relationship where my girlfriend doesn’t understand, or doesn’t want to understand how to respect my boundaries.” </p>
<p>“Goten, woah. Slow down, like, we can get through this.” Bulla said, grabbing his hands. Her eyes were already pouring out tears. </p>
<p>He shook his head. “Not this time, B.” Goten leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before grabbing his coat and walking out of her room. As he walked out, Trunks tried his best to pretend he hadn’t been listening in, along with Bulma and Vegeta. Goten stopped and looked at them. “I’m sorry. I hope you all understand. I care about her. I’ll stay away.” </p>
<p>Bulma reached out and snatched Goten into a hug. “It’s alright sweetie, you’re still welcome here and part of our family no matter what. I’ll talk to Bulla myself.” </p>
<p>“No. We both will.” Vegeta spoke up and surprised them. He looked at Trunks. “Go out with your friend and do something to get his mind off things. I will allow alcohol this once as long as you don’t get yourselves arrested.” </p>
<p>Trunks didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed a handful of Goten’s shirt and dragged him out the door. “Let’s go hang out with Piccolo. He’ll let us get drunk and then train.” </p>
<p>“Sounds good, man.” Goten nodded. </p>
<p>Bulma looked at her husband. “So like, I’m really glad you aren’t trying to murder Goten and everything.. but.. why?” </p>
<p>Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. “She may be our princess, but she clearly doesn’t understand the way a Saiyan man sees a relationship. Which means I haven’t done my job as a father. She’s more human than Trunks is.”</p>
<p>“How’s that?” </p>
<p>“I have allowed her not to focus so strongly in her Saiyan blood by not making her train like I did with Trunks. So she’s less in tune with Saiyan instincts and emotions.” Vegeta said. “She needs to be educated. She very obviously feels strongly about him, and I would be a shit father if I didn’t provide the knowledge needed to reconcile with the boy being that I have a means to possibly do so.” </p>
<p>Bulma smiled. “You’re such a good daddy.” </p>
<p>“Woman, don’t get all gushy with me.” </p>
<p>Bulma laughed. “Yeah yeah, daddy loves his babies though. I’ll leave you to it.” </p>
<p>“We’re both going to talk to her. Come.” He grabbed her wrist and walked her into Bulla’s room. </p>
<p>The blue haired half Saiyan sobbed with everything she had. Her back bounced erratically as she took jagged breaths between sobs into her pillow. </p>
<p>“Bulla. Your mother and I need to speak with you.” </p>
<p>“Go away!” Bulla cried. </p>
<p>“Young lady I sa—”</p>
<p>“Sweetie, why don’t you come give mama a hug?” Bulma said softly, sitting down next to the girl on her bed. Bulla, though 16 years old, threw herself into her mother’s arms and sobbed into her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Mama my heart hurts so much!” She squeezed her arms around Bulma who tried not to groan in discomfort at the strong grip her daughter had around her ribs. “I’m supposed to be tough!”</p>
<p>“Honey, breakups are never, ever easy. Even daddy struggled when we were apart for a while and he’s one of the strongest guys ever.” Bulma petted her daughter’s hair. </p>
<p>“Bulla, I will not sugar coat this for you, because this is a serious matter. You have wronged Goten.” Vegeta said sternly. </p>
<p>Bulla turned her big sparkly blue eyes toward her father. Big baby doll tears welled in her eyes paired with a fierce scowl, and Vegeta suddenly was struggling to maintain his stern demeanor. “I was just comforting a friend, daddy!” </p>
<p>Vegeta sat on the other side of his daughter who was still hugging her mother. He reached over and gently patted his daughter’s shoulder. “There’s something I have failed to teach you, and your brother would even tell you. When you are with a man who has Saiyan DNA, they are very <em> protective </em>, and in some ways possessive of those they hold dear. It doesn’t mean he considers you a belonging, or a possession. It means you are his potential mate that he has chosen, and he does not want other men trying to take what he has deemed precious.” </p>
<p>Bulla sobbed more, and Bulma could tell that her daughter was having a hard time understanding what her father was trying to say. “Sweetheart, let me try to put it this way. You know daddy loves me very much, right?” </p>
<p>Bulla nodded. </p>
<p>“And you know your father and I are both very affectionate with each other.” </p>
<p>“It’s gross, but yeah.” Bulla cringed. </p>
<p>“Well, let’s use holding hands as an example. Your father holds my hand. Do you think he’d like Goku holding my hand?” </p>
<p>Bulla thought about it, and then shook her head. “No.” </p>
<p>“But Goku and I are friends.” </p>
<p>“But you’re married to daddy.” </p>
<p>Bulma smiled. “Exactly. Goten doesn't like seeing the girl he cares about so much being touched by another guy the way <em> he </em> touched you to convey how he feels about you. Does that make sense?” </p>
<p>Bulla nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense. But he knows nothing was going on with me and Trent.”</p>
<p>Vegeta spoke up. “I know damn well nothing would go on between Kakarot and your mother, but I would still murder him if he tried being affectionate with my wife. It isn’t because I don’t trust her. It’s because I have a romantic relationship with her and he has no right to be intimate with her in the same way that I am.” </p>
<p>Bulla was quiet for a moment, her crying having calmed down. “Do you guys think Goten will take me back?” </p>
<p>Vegeta snorted. “If he has any pride he’ll have forgotten your name by now, being a Saiyan man.” </p>
<p>Bulma gave him a death glare. “What your dumbass daddy <em> meant </em> to say is that it might be good for you and Goten to just calm down right now. Take some time, really think about what we’ve discussed with you, and then when you’re sure you really understand, then talk to him.” </p>
<p>“But what if he meets someone else before I have a chance to talk to him!?” Bulla cried. </p>
<p>“Then I’ll kill him and we’ll find you a new boy. And Trunks can be friends with someone not related to Kakarot. It’s a win-win.” Vegeta smirked evilly. </p>
<p>Bulla giggled softly at her father, though she knew he was at least 75% serious. “Do you think me, Pan, Mai, and Marron can go to the beach house this summer? Summer break starts next week, and it would only be for three weeks.” </p>
<p>Bulma looked at Vegeta. “I don’t see why not.” </p>
<p>Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “By yourselves? With no adult supervision?” </p>
<p>Bulla frowned. “Daddy, I’m not a baby!” </p>
<p>Vegeta snorted. “You and your mother both are. She’s just considerably more terrifying.” </p>
<p>“Let her go, Vegeta. It’s not too far from here and if anything goes wrong she can call us and you and Goku can instant transmission over. My baby needs a chance to spread her wings and take a break from the stress of school and boys.” She smiled, ruffling Bulla’s hair. </p>
<p>Bulla hugged her mom. “Thanks mama.” </p>
<p>“You’re welcome, princess.” Bulma hugged her daughter.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bulla and her best friends, Pan and Marron, all dropped their bags onto the floor of the large Briefs’ family beach house. “Ugh this is exactly what I need.” </p>
<p>Pan flopped onto one of the plush couches.  “So like, do you think you and ‘Ten will get back together?”</p>
<p>Bulla fought the tears that threatened to well up in her eyes. “I honestly don’t know. I want him back but, if he doesn’t want me back, there’s nothing I can really do then.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry my uncle is so sensitive.” Pan rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“Well apparently, Saiyan men are just like that. Trunks even told me it was true, and he always tells me if our parents aren’t being honest.” Bulla sighed. </p>
<p>“And I would tell you if Trunks is lying.” Mai added. </p>
<p>“Well how about instead of talking about boys and being sad, we hit the beach?” Marron flipped her pretty blonde hair and gestured to her beach bag. The girls all agreed and quickly put on suntan and their bathing suits. </p>
<p>Bulla wore a red two piece with ruffles on the bottoms and the front of the top. “Well? What do we think?” </p>
<p>Pan laughed. “Red is all you ever wear! Of course we think it looks great.” </p>
<p>Pan wore her hair in space buns and sported tiny sunglasses and a blue one piece that complimented her slender build. “I thought I’d try out something blue this summer.” She giggled. </p>
<p>“It looks adorable!” Bulla clapped her hands together. </p>
<p>“I went for a more low key look.” Marron said, stepping out of the bathroom. Her outfit quickly let the others know she was being sarcastic, and they all giggled and encouraged her choice. She was a little curvier than her friends, and she’d chosen a black one piece that was backless save from thin black cords that held it together. It was high cut to show off her long legs that she’d inherited from her mother. </p>
<p>“I <em> love </em>it, Mar!” Bulla squealed. Pan gave a cool thumbs up in major approval of the bold choice. </p>
<p>“Alright, Mai. Your turn. It better not be freakin green!” Pan called out, giggling. </p>
<p>Mai stepped out from her bathroom with her hair done up in a Dutch braid high ponytail giving her a warrior look. Her bathing suit was a white two piece bikini with cute glass beads that hung from the string bows gripping her hips. Her sunglasses were oversized and went straight across her brow line giving her a very cool and futuristic look. “Well?” </p>
<p>“Oh my <em> gods </em> you’re all making me wish I’d gone for something less cutesy!” Bulla whined. </p>
<p>“You look flirty and fun, you definitely look awesome.” Mai said. </p>
<p>“She’s right, Bra, you look super pretty,” Marron said, “especially in your signature red!” </p>
<p>The blue haired girl smiled. “Well, I'm glad then. You ready to hit the beach then?” </p>
<p>“Yes!” The other three shouted in unison. </p>
<p>“Okay, so like, we need to be on boy patrol. They always have killer parties at this beach and we are <em> not </em> missing out this year. We’re finally past the cutoff age and we can attend.” The party thrilled Pan said. </p>
<p>“I just want to dance with a cute boy and have a summer romance.” Marron said dreamily as she laid back on her beach lounge chair from the capsules Bulla had provided. </p>
<p>“Hey, Bra, aren’t you worried about the paparazzi?” Mai asked. </p>
<p>She shrugged. “Not really. Mama said she’ll sue their employers for everything they have if they bother me or my friends, and daddy said he’ll just kill them all.”</p>
<p>Pan shuddered. “Imagine being on Vegeta or Bulma’s bad side? They’re scary enough when we get in trouble! Imagine actually bothering people they care about? BIG Yikes.” </p>
<p>“Vegeta scares all the boys, but he’s honestly really chill.” Marron said. </p>
<p>“He threatened to shoot Trunks into the vacuum of space if he made me cry.” Mai laughed. </p>
<p>Bra laughed too. “I remember that! He was all,” Bulla crossed her eyes and deepened her voice to mimic her brother, “‘But dad I’m your son’ and daddy was all,” Bulla made her voice even deeper and scratchy sounding as she copied her father, “‘And you’re a pain in my ass!’” </p>
<p>The girls all laughed hysterically at that. </p>
<p>“I think Vegeta is just nicer to us because we’re girls. He’s tougher on the boys because they’re supposed to be the warriors of the family.” Pan said thoughtfully. </p>
<p>Bulla smiled sadly. It reminded her of the talk her parents had with her the night things ended with Goten. She tried to forget him for now. “Well! I’m gonna go over to that area and see if I can get hit in the head with a volleyball.” </p>
<p>Two of the girls blinked at her in confusion. </p>
<p>“Uhhh, what?” Pan asked. </p>
<p>“She’s going to use getting hit by the volleyball as an excuse to talk to that guy with the dark hair. He’s her type.” Mai said, never looking in the boy’s direction. </p>
<p>“How’d you know I was gonna try and talk to him!?” Bulla laughed. </p>
<p>“Oh, come on! He’s muscular, dark haired, and he’s smacking the shit out of that volleyball. You’re half Saiyan. The whole bravado slash violence thing appeals to girls like us.” Pan laughed. </p>
<p>“Ugh, I hate you for being right.” Bulla sighed. “I miss Goten.” </p>
<p>“Ew, he’s such a dork, though!” Pan yelled. </p>
<p>Bulla laughed. “Not when we’d go to the arcade for milkshakes. His competitive nature is so attractive. Ugh, I’m going to make myself cry if I don’t stop.” </p>
<p>“No more Goten talk. Go get us into a party through that guy.” Mai said, smiling. </p>
<p>Bulla took in a deep breath. “Okay, but Marron, I need you.” </p>
<p>Marron grinned. “Way ahead of you.” She grabbed the camera from her beach bag, and ran toward the shoreline and the two gradually got closer to the game of volleyball. </p>
<p>“Goten was such a wreck when they broke up.” Pan sighed to Mai. </p>
<p>“Oh, I know. Trunks not only told me all about it, but I witnessed it firsthand when I caught them at the arcade after I got off work the night it happened. He was crying so much, and he said he instantly regretted breaking up with her.”</p>
<p>“Should we tell her? I feel like it would make her feel better to know like, he’s still 100% about her and that he wants her back.” </p>
<p>Mai shook her head. “We don’t want to get too involved and mess things up. Besides, Trunks and I have a plan.” </p>
<p>Pan scooted closer. “Oh? Any way I can help?” </p>
<p>Mai smiled. “Actually, yes. Here’s what you can do…” </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Bulla posed on the beach for pictures that Marron snapped for Instagram. As she sat down to pose in the water, a volleyball came flying and out of reflex, Bulla accidentally caught it instead of letting it hit her. Marron dropped her face into her palm, laughing. </p>
<p>The guy Bulla had been watching came jogging over. “Wow, that was crazy! Are you okay though?” He flashed a dazzling smile and Bulla’s heart skipped a beat. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I guess I just have great reflexes.” She smiled back. “I’m Bulla, but my friends call me Bra.” </p>
<p>His smile became a flirty one. “Bulla? That’s a pretty name. I’m Jared.” He stuck out his hand to help her up and she took it. “My friends and I are going to a huge beach party tonight. Dress code is shorts and bikini tops for the girls, and swim trunks for the guys. You and your friend wanna join?” He looked into her eyes. </p>
<p>She grinned “Only if those other two of our friends can come.”</p>
<p>“The more the merrier.” He answered. “Put your number in my phone and I’ll text you where to meet me.” He honed his phone to her, and Bulla quickly obliged. </p>
<p>“Cool. See you tonight, cutie. Whoops, I mean Bulla.” He winked, grabbed the volleyball, and ran back over to his friends. </p>
<p>Marron jumped up and down. “You did it!” </p>
<p>Bulla smiled. “We’ll let’s get back to the house so we can get some beauty rest and look <em> killer </em> at this party.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You’re in My Heart Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bulla woke up to the buzzing of her phone. She answered it. “Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Bra, what’s Mai up to?” Her brother's voice asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s asleep. We actually all were because we’re going to a party tonight. Want me to tell her you called?” </span>
</p>
<p>“Nah it’s cool. Me and Ten are gonna go out tonight in a bit anyway.”</p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned. Usually Trunks would be dying to talk to his girlfriend. “Okay, what's going on? Are you and Mai fighting? You’d never tell me not to tell her you called.”</span>
</p>
<p>There was a pause. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, “there’s been some fighting but honestly if I can put off continuing the fight, I’d rather do that.” He was lying through his teeth and hoped to kami that his sister wouldn’t catch on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah I get that.” She said, her heart clenching. “How’s Goten?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s uh..” Trunks looked up at Goten who sat next to him, listening to the call on speaker. Goten shrugged. “He’s doing alright.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad.” Bulla said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goten’s eyes widened as he looked over at Trunks. “Yeah. Enjoy your party. See you later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye Trunks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulla groaned as she put her phone down. Goten was doing alright? What did that mean? He had moved on that quickly? But he adored her! Right? She ran her hands down her face in frustration. Her heart was hurting. That jerk had already moved on while she was here pining for him still. Fine. </span>
</p>
<p>“Everyone up! We have a party to get ready for!” Bulla yelled, her voice echoing through the house. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Girl chill! The party isn’t for another three hours! And we aren’t gonna be there right on time, only losers show up to parties right on time.” Pan called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulla put her hands on her hips. “We’re going ALL out and I’m doing everyone’s hair. GO GET YOUR SHOWERS DONE AND START DOING EACH OTHER’S MAKEUP!” She commanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the girls hurried around. Pan and Marron used the  two showers first, then Mai and Bulla. Pan and Marron were still in their chairs waiting for Bulla. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I told you to do your makeup!” Bulla said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you always do yours so well, and we hoped you’d do ours tonight.” Marron asked with puppy eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulla laughed. “Okay, I’ll do your makeup. Mai can help me with hair because she’sgreat at it.” </span>
</p>
<p>“Mai can you braid mine like how you had yours earlier today?” Pan asked, gesturing to her long black hair. </p>
<p>“Sure thing.” Mai said cooly, walking over and beginning to comb through Pan’s damp hair. “I’m going to braid it while it’s still a bit damp, then blow dry it on low, and then hit it with cold shots so that the style sets, okay?” </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the boss.” Pan said, raising her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mai laughed. She got to work on Pan’s hair while Bulla started on Marron’s makeup. “I think this smokey look will be perfect for you, Mar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marron clapped her hands together excitedly. “I’m so excited! Our first party of the summer!” She sang happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same here, actually. I think this will be the most fun party we’ve ever been to, as well. My mom’s galas are always a good time but this will be with more people our age, you know? We won’t be the only ones we can talk to, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> there’ll be more boys for Marron and Pan to choose from!” The blue haired girl winked at her friend and gave her a cheeky smile as she finished Marron’s  eyes and moved to fill in her brows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what look are you gonna go for, Pan?” Marron asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pan thought to herself. “Hmm, I think I wanna go for a bright and glittery look, honestly. I might be alone in having such bold makeup, but at least I’ll stand out, you know?” Pan laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s cool that our group is getting all dolled up— I mean at the very least we’ll have some extra great pictures from tonight, right?” Mai asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Pan chirped back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls laughed and chatted while they finished getting ready for the party, and Bulla had insisted they were tshirts over their bikini tops. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But all the other girls are gonna be wearing just bikini tops.” Marron whined. </span>
</p>
<p>“No see, we’ll show up with tshirts and then we’ll casually chuck them off and grab the attention of all the cuties out there.” Bulla explained. Just use some of my shirts. I can always get more. </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to pass, I don’t think Trunks would be thrilled at me purposely doing things to get other guys to look at me.” Mai said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it must’ve been true then, Trunks and Mai really were fighting. She was trying not to make matters worse. “Oh! I understand. We don’t have to do the shirt thing— I don’t want to do it if we all aren’t going to do it.” Bulla quickly answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mai smiled. “Thanks, Bulla.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls checked to make sure they had their phones, backup lipgloss, and money. Once they were all sure they were ready, they left the house and headed to the place Jared had texted Bulla to meet him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They quickly saw Jared and his group of friends, and he called over to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Bulla!” He said, waving. </span>
</p>
<p>“Hey, Jared!” Bulla waved back. </p>
<p>Mai approached Jared with Bulla while Pan and Marron giggled and went to talk to two of his friends. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you could make it. The party’s this way, if you girls will follow us.” Jared smiled. </p>
<p>
  <span>It quickly became apparent this was mainly a beach party of guys, and besides Bulla and her friends, there were only four other girls among the thirty boys that danced to music and played volleyball. </span>
</p>
<p>The evening air was crisp but comfortable as the sun was setting on the beach. The horizon was orange and yellow with not a cloud in sight, smells of salt water, pizza, and sunscreen filled everyone’s nostrils. Top 100 summer hits played on the radio that connected to a top of the line sound system, and the sound of hands smacking a volleyball gave a cheerful beat to the laughter that filled the atmosphere of the party. </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulla stuck with Mai and they’d soon found a place to sit. They watched the other partygoers laugh and dance and sing along to the music. More girls started to arrive, much to Bulla’s relief. It felt odd to be around so many boys without a closer to equal number of girls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go dance?” Mai asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulla shrugged. She wanted to, but the fact of the matter was that whether she danced, sat, played volleyball, or anything else, she wished Goten was at this party. She wished she could dance with him tonight and laugh about how the other boys were intimidated by his muscles. “I guess I’m more sad about Goten than I thought, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>Mai smiled. “It’ll be okay, Bra. I promise. Go have fun. I’m gonna read my book for a bit and then take some pictures of Marron and Pan since I’m sure they’ll want a photographer.” She laughed. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. But the second any of these boys get annoying, I’m coming back to sit down!” Bulla declared, standing up and trudging over to the area people were dancing. She started to sway her hips to the music and quickly felt herself getting lost in dancing. She could have a good time without Goten. She didn’t need to sit around moping. He was fine, and she could be too!</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Goten flew through the night sky over to Capsule Corp to meet his best friend. He suddenly felt a tightness in his chest, flying the same way he always went when he’d go to see Bulla, sometimes to sneak in through her bedroom window and convince her to get a bite to eat at two in the morning. “FFFFFFUCK!” He yelled, trying to push the memory out of his mind. He didn’t want to think about her. She was going to a party that night, and there'd definitely be tons of guys flirting with her and showering her in attention. She’d forget about him within their hour, probably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Trunks telling him that his sister had been a mess due to the breakup, Goten tried really hard to convince himself that he’d made the right decision. She hadn’t understood why he didn’t like another guy holding her, and accused him of thinking she’d been unfaithful. He was still angry about it, but damn he missed her. Did… he love her? He didn’t know. Now wasn’t the time to think about it, though. Now he was gonna hang out with his best friend, and just be in the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey man, ready?” Trunks asked as Goten landed next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m ready. So where are we going?” </span>
</p>
<p>Trunks smirked. “Training.” He shot off into the sky. </p>
<p>“Oh. Thank FUCK!” Goten shot off behind him, and the two laughed as they started flying at top speed. It wasn’t long before they were standing in the middle of the rocky area where Vegeta and Goku had fought upon their first meeting. </p>
<p>
  <span>Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan all stood waiting for the boys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Goten!” Gohan called, trotting over to his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Gohan. What’s going on? How come you guys are all here?” Goten looked at Trunks. “Why are they here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks shrugged. “All I know is that we’re training here. I don’t know why anyone besides my dad is here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here because we’re going to let you get out your frustration. You’ve been in a shit mood for an entire week, and your mother keeps screeching to me and Bulma about it. This means Kakrot is at my house more often than not to hide from her screeching. I’m putting an end to it. You have to straighten up.” Vegeta said gruffly. “And the woman keeps nagging me to do something. Gods forbid Kakarot handle his own damned sons.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goku laughed. “Ah don't be like that, Geets! Anyway, yeah, you’ve been really moody since you and Bulla split, so you and Trunks get to fight all of us. We’ll go easy, but you guys go full strength, alright?” Goku said cheerfully, feeling excitement prick at his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>“I didn’t go easy on Gohan. He was five. I’m not going easy on them, either.” Piccolo said. </p>
<p>
  <span>“For once I agree with the Namekian.” Vegeta scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s settled, then. Dad, you and I will fight Trunks. Vegeta and Piccolo will fight Goten.” Gohan said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what? Why can’t I fight you guys?” Goten asked. </span>
</p>
<p>“You’re used to us fighting with you. you’ll need something you’re not used to if you’re gonna get anything out of this. It’ll help distract your mind, as well.” Gohan explained. </p>
<p>“Alright, enough talk!” Vegeta launched himself at Goten who screamed, startled, but blocked the punch Vegeta threw at him. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see you block this, boy.” Vegeta pulled his hands back in form for a Galick Gun, and powered up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goten smirked and powered up as well, ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vegeta blasted Goten with the Galick Gun, amd fought the urge to smirk as the boy fired a Kameheha just in time, almost matching the power of the attack. Vegeta barked orders at Goten. “Listen here, runt, put your full force into each of these attacks. We aren’t done until you can’t manage to fly yourself home! Get angry!” Vegeta yelled. “I don’t like to waste my time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goten dropped his arms and sat down. “I can’t get angry.” He said, crossing his arms. “My heart is too shattered.” It wasn’t often that Goten actually expressed his feelings, but he did when it was necessary. Unlike his best friend who brooded and kept things inside like his father  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? So knowing my daughter will find a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> man doesn’t piss you off?” Vegeta asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others looked over at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad don’t—.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks was cut off by Goku. “He needs to hear this.” Goku said to the lavender haired boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Goten asked, eyes wide. </span>
</p>
<p>“You weren’t good enough for Bulla, so she had her arms around someone else?” Vegeta continued. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop.” Goten said, his fists clenched so hard that the skin on his knuckles turned white. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now she’s off with her friends meeting someone who will be man enough for her.” Vegeta smirked evilly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” Goten screamed. His hair lit up blond, and his eyes turned teal. He started throwing punches at three times the speed he’d just been throwing them. His punches were also hitting harder, and he roundhouse kicked Vegeta, sending him through a nearby cliff. He let out another scream and his aura turned pure white. He looked at Piccolo who grinned and started fighting him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that the best you can do, Goten? Maybe that’s why Bulla got bored of you.” Piccolo said, triggering another wave of rage to flow through Goten’s body, and the teen started throwing punches even faster and harder, making it hard for Piccolo to keep up. </span>
</p>
<p>He slammed Piccolo down through several layers of rock beneath their feet, and set his eyes on Gohan, next. He started fighting Gohan with no reservations, and Gohan struggled to say something to trigger his brother’s rage. It didn’t matter, Goten was already thoroughly pissed off. Once he’d successfully knocked Gohan off the cliff they stood on, he turned his attention to his father who smiled excitedly. “Let’s go, Dad.” He said, smirking confidently. </p>
<p>“I dunno, wouldn’t wanna prove everything Vegeta’s been saying.” Goku smirked back. </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile on Goten’s face disappeared and anger flashed in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goku powered up to SSB and started fighting Goten. Soon, Vegeta flew over, also SSB and joined the fight. Goten was holding his own until Vegeta hit him with an uppercut and Goku blasted him with a powerful stream of ki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks flew over and covered Goten while he regained his bearings. “Trunks?” He said. </span>
</p>
<p>Trunks quickly transformed into Super Saiyan and looked back at his best friend. “I always got your back. Now, let’s show those old farts how strong we are!” He yelled and launched himself over to his father and Goku. Goten got up, smiled, and copied his friend. </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours passed, and finally, Goten and Trunks both collapsed on the ground after five continuous hours of fighting their fathers, Gohan, and Piccolo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Old farts, huh?” Goku asked, standing over the boys. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”That should teach you little shits to underestimate us.” Vegeta grinned evilly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys groaned in response, their bodies and stamina completely spent from fighting with all their might.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’d better give them senzu’s and clean up their wounds.” Gohan said. “Otherwise mom is going to freak at how hard we were all fighting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Goten needs to be in physical pain. It’ll help keep his mind from wandering toward being sad.” Goku said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trunks, get up. We’re going home. I am hungry and the woman promised food.” Vegeta said to his son before shooting off into the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m going to head off to meditate. See you.” Piccolo said, also shooting off into the sky. </p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks groaned again as he pulled himself to his feet. “Later Ten! I gotta hurry or dad will eat all the food” he flashed a big grin toward his friend before following after his father in the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gohan helped his brother up. “Alright Goten, I’ll see you later. You fought well, though. I’m proud of you. Bye dad.” Gohan took off toward his home with Videl, sighing deeply, thankful that his wife promised to make his favorite meal and a shoulder massage when he returned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad?” Goten finally spoke now that he was alone with his father. </span>
</p>
<p>“Hm?” Goku asked, stretching his shoulder. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I try to get Bulla back?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goku gave it some thought before responding with a question of his own. “How much do you like Bulla?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goten wasn’t prepared for the question, but an answer blurted itself from his lips anyway. “I love her.” He slapped his hand over his mouth, red starting to stain his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goku smiled at his son. “Well, I think it’s safe to say that trying to get her back might be a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think she’ll take me back?” Goten asked. </span>
</p>
<p>“I couldn’t say. But you won’t know unless you try, right?” </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. You’re right. Thanks dad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem. I know I’m probably not the best with advice in things like this— but I do try my best. I hope I helped a little.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did dad, don’t worry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goku smiled before picking Goten up. “Alright, let’s go home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad I can fly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but it’s not often you’re this spent, so just this once I’ll carry you like old times, yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goten beamed at his father. “Thanks, dad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime, son.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bulla and Jared had walked off along the beach and away from the party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he just dumped you over something that lame?” Jared asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I don’t know. Maybe it’s not lame. It seemed really important to him. Even my parents told me I should’ve been more understanding.” Bulla reached up and grabbed her arm awkwardly. “I feel so bad for making him feel that way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jared touched her shoulder and she looked up at him. “No disrespect to your folks or anything, but they seem old fashioned. I don’t think it’s weird or bad to comfort a friend like that. If you’re friends with someone, and they need it, you should be allowed to comfort them. this Goten guy seems insecure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulla smiled. “I’m glad at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>sees things the way I do. Anyway, it doesn’t even matter anymore. Probably, I mean. My brother said Goten was doing alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would definitely not be alright if I lost such a gem.” Jared smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulla giggled. “You’re sweet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just being honest, Bulla.” He smiled back. “Do you think… I could kiss you?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulla thought for a moment. “Yeah I think that’d be okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in and kissed her, but to Bulla’s surprise, it wasn’t sparks she felt. Or even butterflies. No, what she felt was rotten. Her stomach tied itself in knots and she felt wrong. But she ignored that feeling, chalking it up to it just being soon after her breakup. Jared was a nice guy and Bulla wasn’t going to let herself run away from him. She and Goten were splitsville and she needed to stop pining over him when he’d said himself he couldn’t be with someone like her. Jared was like her, and she could be happy with that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Never Knew How Much You Loved Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey man, come on in.” Trunks said, opening the door further to let Goten in. “Mom’s making breakfast. Want some?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah I can’t burden her more.” Goten said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma must’ve heard this, because she walked over and wrapped her arms around him. “Sweetie, you’re practically my second son. Have a seat, both of you, and I’ll bring breakfast to you. We’re doing waffles today. So, how do you two want your waffles?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blueberry for me, ma.” Trunks said hungrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you could put some bacon bits in mine?” Goten asked, eyeing a plate of freshly cooked bacon on a plate near the waffle maker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma smiled. “Of course, honey! Like I said, my second son.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten looked at Trunks for an explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She eats her waffles like that, too.” Trunks said before downing a glass of orange juice. “Do you want some juice or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah if that’s cool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay bro, what’s wrong with you? You’re never this formal. We feed you all the time. What gives?” Trunks asked, grabbing a glass to pour Goten’s orange juice in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I talked with my dad last night, and… I just kinda realized some stuff.” Goten fidgeted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma giggled knowingly as she made the waffles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you realize?” Trunks asked, taking a seat next to his friend again. </span>
</p><p>“I, um… I love Bulla.” </p><p>
  <span>Trunks spit out his juice all over the counter. “HUH?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The color drained from Goten’s face as he saw Vegeta standing in the doorway of the sliding door to the backyard, staring slack jawed in awe at the teen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma clapped her hands together excitedly before carrying the plates over to the boys. “I knew it! I’m so happy to hear this, I was afraid Bulla would have to date some human boy that Vegeta would constantly hate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta slowly walked into the dining room and stood very close to Goten. “And just when do you think you’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>marrying</span>
  </em>
  <span> my daughter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for many, many, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> years. Preferably when you’re dead, if I’m honest.” Goten answered quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta smirked. “Alright, smartass. Well as long as you’re not in a rush to do anything big, I trust you. If you really feel that way about Bulla, I won’t stand in the way of it, but I will snap your neck like a toothpick if she returns those feelings and then you abandon her. In other words, don’t do anything we or your parents wouldn’t do.” He sat down at the table. </span>
</p><p>“Well, Vegeta, you knocked me up before you even knew how you felt about me and Goku married ChiChi without even knowing what it meant. You aren’t setting much of a boundary with that statement.” Bulma laughed, setting a plate of food in front of her blushing husband. </p><p>
  <span>“Woman! You dare act like it was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing? You wore those tight ass shorts showing every crevice of your womanhood in front of me every single day, and expect me not to take the bait? You stripped naked before I could even </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me to be inside you.” Vegeta heatedly responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma frowned. “And three months later I found out I was carrying </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> child! And every time we fought about it we banged it out like bunnies!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MOM! DAD! PLEASE STOP!” Trunks covered his ears. “I can’t cover my ears </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> eat my breakfast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Okay, nobody’s getting knocked up or married right now! I just need to find out if Bulla feels the same way so we can go back to dating.” Goten held his hands up in a panic. “And I assure you, I’m aware Bulla and I aren’t bunnies.” Goten said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma started wheezing from laughing too hard while Vegeta’s eye twitched in irritation and embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OKAY WELL I think that’s enough interaction with </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> family, huh Ten? Let’s head out.” Trunks said, slapping his hands onto the breakfast bar counter and standing up from the barstool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until you go brush your teeth and comb that hair, young man.” Bulma said. “I am a lax mother, but you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be seen with messy hair or bad breath. Bulma Briefs does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> raise lazy, unkempt, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>smelly</span>
  </em>
  <span> children.” She pointed to the upstairs bathroom. “You too, Goten. Go brush your teeth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why doesn’t Goten have to brush his stupid hair?” Trunks asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Bulma laughed. “His father can’t even get a comb through his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> hair, I’m not about to have ChiChi murder me if a single hair on his head is missing from a comb or brush.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys laughed and ran up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Mai and I were gonna like, surprise you and Bulla both by ‘accidentally’ making you guys see each other. But now that I’m sure you want my sister back, I don’t have to kidnap you.” Trunks said casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to take a minute to discuss the fact that you thought kidnapping me for any reason would be a good idea.” Goten said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I know which beach Bulla is gonna be on, and I need to let Mai know that we’re coming and that you know. That’s what today’s plans are.” Trunks said, shoving his toothbrush in his mouth with his left hand and combing his hair with his right hand, completely ignoring Goten’s comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten shook his head as he grabbed his own tooth brush and began brushing his teeth as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the boys sat in Trunks’ room, Trunks’ phone started to ring. “That’s probably Mai.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He answered it and put it on speakerphone. “Hi Mai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Trunks, I'm so sick of fighting. Can you just admit you’re wrong? It’s so frustrating!” Mai yelled into the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks fell out of his chair from the volume of her voice and the fact that she was yelling. “Gods! Mai! Why are you yelling? And what the heck are you talking about!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a door shutting came through the speaker until the faint sound of waves crashing replaced it. “Sorry, I didn’t want anyone to overhear our conversation.” Mai said. “Bulla started to get suspicious about our plan, so I had to let her think we’re having a fight to explain why I keep taking your calls in private.” Mai said. </span>
</p><p>“Oh, alright. Geez, maybe give me a heads up next time? I almost shit myself.” Trunks said, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, uh, Goten knows.” </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, awesome. But uh, why’d you tell him?” Mai asked, picking up a rock and skipping it across the water in front of her as she strode across the beach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten, that’s all you, man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten leaned forward. “Oh! Um… I realized that… I realized…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten of you can’t even tell Mai, there’s no way you can fix things with Bra.” Trunks said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love Bulla.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh my gods! That’s so great, Goten! Ahhh! Bulla will be s— oh shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mai? What’s wrong, are you okay?” Trunks asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh.. Trunks can you take me off speakerphone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks looked at Goten who just nodded and went back to playing video games. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Trunks asked. </span>
</p><p>“Bulla kissed some guy last night at the beach party… she was so distraught that Goten was ‘doing fine’ without her that she got kinda desperate for affection.” Mai said, biting her lip. “I don’t know if it’s my place to tell Goten, but I’m telling you because I don’t know if she plans to hang out with this guy again.” </p><p>
  <span>Trunks slapped his palm to his face. Great. More complications. “Uh, well I think you should be okay. It doesn’t sound serious, babe.” Trunks said, trying not to give away what they were actually talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So should we tell Goten or leave that to Bulla?” Mai asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I tell Goten everything, I’m not dating him, so I feel like something that personal should stay between us.” Trunks answered. “It’s your business but I wouldn’t tell my friends about it since it has to do with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai smiled. Trunks was good at being discreet. “Alright you can put me back on speaker if you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks smiled. “Alrighty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Goten.” Mai said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, what happens between you and Trunks isn’t my business.” Goten said with a smile. “So anyway um… is she over me?” </span>
</p><p>“I don’t know, is she over the color red?” Mai asked with a laugh. </p><p>
  <span>“Gods I hope not, she looks so pretty in it.” Goten said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time are you guys coming over?” Mai asked, spotting movement through the large windows of the beach house. “And hurry up and answer because the other girls are like, awake and stuff, and are probably gonna come looking for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it takes about an hour to get there by flight. Should we come tonight?” Trunks asked. </span>
</p><p>“Actually that might be a good idea. We’re going to another beach party. Bring swimwear or your entrance won’t be low key at all.” Mai said. “Goten, wear your orange swim trunks. Bulla kept whining about them and how muscular you are.” </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear this.” Trunks said, fake gagging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten grinned. “Duly noted, Mai.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. Alright. See you guys later.” Mai said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Licorice, love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Grape.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten started laughing hysterically. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Grape</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks frowned as he grabbed a pillow off his bed and started to beat his friend with it. “Shut up ass face!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten continued to laugh.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The girls finally made their way to the beach for another party and at first, everything was going fine. But Bulla had taken out her phone to scroll social media and almost immediately she threw her phone in the sand and started crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B? What’s going on!?” After the other girls looked at the phone, Pan handed it to Mai who gasped at what she saw. There, on the screen, was the totally unofficial school gossip blog. The post shown was a picture of Bulla and Goten being torn apart and the title was “Broten Splitsville: Goten is up for grabs”. The post was basically a hate piece on Bulla. The comments were even worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gods I always knew she was such a slut!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can anyone </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>actually</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> believe that Goten went out with her? Talk about pity dating. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goten is single then? 🤩 who has his number??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I had a soda with Goten last week and he totally tried to kiss me🥰✨ maybe I’m the next Son Girlfriend!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is disgusting, what the fuck?” Mai became angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess they’re all right. I’m a terrible person and I lost the best guy I could’ve dated.” Bulla sobbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bulla, who besides us, Trunks, Goten, and your families know you broke up?” Mai asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one, I don’t think. I didn’t put it on social media or anything and neither did Goten. Both of our profiles and stuff still have pics of each other and each other’s names in the bios.” Bulla said, wiping her puffy eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gods.” Pan said, holding her phone out to the others. It was a photo of Jared, standing in their school’s football uniform. “This jerk off goes to our school!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which means he knows Goten— because they’re both on the football team.” Marron said. “That son of a bitch! The way I’m going to beat his ass!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I didn’t tell you guys but last night when I came home late…” Bulla said, her voice breaking. “Me and Jared…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Bra, please tell me you didn’t.” Pan said, grabbing her friend’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulla sobbed harder. “I didn’t, but he really scared me. He said we were just gonna hang out, he didn’t say that’s what he wanted. He said I was overreacting because he never said we </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>gonna mess around so I technically consented. He kept touching me when I said no, and I finally punched him and ran away. Goten is gonna hear this from someone else first and he’s never going to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>at me ever again!” She hiccuped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I think if Goten knew about this, he’d be really angry.” Mai said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I’m very angry.” Goten said, his muscular arms crossed over his chest. “I also happen to know which one of those fuckers helps write this shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulla looked up, her face puffy from crying. “Goten?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He locked eyes with her and when he saw how upset she was, and the way her eyes were swollen, his body started to heat up, and the sparks of ki started to fly around his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woooah woah woah,Ten, calm down.” Pan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. He’s dead.” Goten said, his hair flashed yellow, and his eyes turned teal. “He has the balls to kiss her, and then contribute to </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He said angrily, gesturing to her tear stained face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with Ten. That asshole is getting his ass beat. Nobody fucks with my sister.” Trunks said, his hair also yellow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to talk later, got it?” Goten said sternly to Bulla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded wordlessly as she stared up at him in awe. She’d never seen him so angry on her behalf. Though he and Trunks both had a temper, Goten had only ever shown his in training— never for something like this. It made her cheeks redden and her heart pound. Goten and Trunks both walked over to where Jared and his friends were. </span>
</p><p>“Hey, Jared.” Goten said, catching their volleyball with one hand and popping it with a squeeze of his fingers. </p><p>
  <span>“Well if it isn’t the man himself. Nice job dropping that bitch, bro.” Jared said, walking over to Goten, completely misreading the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bulla, obv—!” Goten snatched the boy by the throat before he could finish speaking. “Jared, I’m a relatively level headed guy.” He said, pacing back and forth, Jared dangling by the neck from Goten’s hand. Jared started fruitlessly clawing at the Saiyan’s hand. “Hey, I’m talking right now. The more you struggle, the tighter I’m going to squeeze. Do you want a crushed windpipe, Jared? Or a snapped neck? No? Then quit squirming.” Goten spoke with venom in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks walked over and slammed a fist into Jared’s stomach. “That girl you’re talking about is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Trunks said through his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten slammed Jared to the ground, and he let out an “oof” as he hit the sand. “You have two options. Either we get in a shit load of trouble after Trunks and I beat the absolute shit out of you, or you take your stupid ass over to Bulla, </span>
  <em>
    <span>apologize</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>take that fucking post down </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a new post saying how full of shit everyone is who took part in making it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared was crying at this point. “I’ll take it down man, chill!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chill</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Goten yelled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look at her face! Look at the tear stains on her cheeks! You did that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Goten kicked Jared in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks roundhouse kicked Jared, who tried to block it, but failed. The kick was so powerful that Jared’s arms just hit him in the face with the force his leg drove them back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro you said I just needed to apologize and stuff!” Jared said, quivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I never said I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> still beat the shit out of you. And you didn’t say I couldn’t so, technically you consented. Yeah, doesn’t feel so great when the roles are reversed, huh? If you ever fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her direction ever again, I’ll kill you. And then I’ll resurrect you and let her father and Trunks deal with you.” Goten said, slamming his fist into Jared’s face, easily breaking his nose, busting his lip, and giving him a black eye all in one hit. He picked Jared up, drove his knee into the boy’s stomach, and then dragged him by the hair over to the girls, dropping him face down in the sand. “Apologize now, you piece of fucking shit.” Goten said, shaking from anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat himself up to face her. “Bulla I’m s-so sorry I’ll take it all down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she wasn’t looking at him. Her eyes were locked on Goten. “Okay.” She said, still staring at Goten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright asshole, come with me. I’ll drag you back to your fuck faced friends.” Trunks said, grabbing Jared by the ankle and roughly dragging him through the rocky area of the beach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten just looked sternly at the other girls, who quickly took the hint and scurried off after Trunks. When he looked back at Bulla, her expression caught him off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes seemed to be sparkling as they stared at him. His hair quickly went back to black, but his expression remained stern and hard. “I was going to break him in half.” </span>
</p><p>“You didn‘t. You’re the bigger man.” Bulla said. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The bigger man</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Goten dropped to his knees and pulled her in for a tight embrace. They didn’t speak at first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goten, I’m so so—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulla froze in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you more than I can even process in my brain. I don’t think Gohan could even quantify it, and he’s like, a genius.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulla shoved him away, red faced with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, too soon. I’m sorry, uh, maybe we should talk later—.” </span>
</p><p>“Come to the guesthouse with me.” Bulla whispered. </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Goten whispered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked hand in hand to the guesthouse without speaking. She dragged him by the hand to the bedroom, and climbed into bed, looking at him expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bulla, we don’t have to ha—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get in bed.” Bulla sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten obeyed, and climbed in, quickly wrapping his arms around her as she rolled to rest her head on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay like that for a while, not speaking, just existing together. Until finally Bulla parted her lips to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Son Goten.” She whispered into the darkness of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten rolled so that he was on top of her and kissed her softly. “Bulla will you be my girlfriend again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulla laughed. “I don’t think I ever truly stopped being your girlfriend. But I will respect your feelings and pay better attention to how I interact with others.” She said, looking up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her harder this time. “Thank gods.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were good. For now, at least. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>